


All It Took Was Green

by basshy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: a random john green book appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basshy/pseuds/basshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one for certain book to get displaced and all hell broke loose. Loki is not amused. Well, at least not at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took Was Green

It had been just another normal day at the Stark Tower. Up on the 55th floor there were Thor and Cap eating breakfast. To be precise - Cap was eating and Thor was just straight up filling himself with a disturbing amount of sugary goodness, called poptarts. Most of the yearly supply had already been gone in mere minutes.

''Hey, uhm.. Thor..?'' started Steve.

"Yes, Son of Rogers. What is it you wish to know?" Thor managed to mumble while eating the last poptart. He barely even took a bite, he just kind of swallowed it all and licked his fingers.

At this point, Steve still hadn't gotten used to the eating habits of Thor. He looked puzzled, not quite knowing what to say.

"Uhm, nothing.. I just - well you know, are you sure you're okay, you just eat so much.."

"Do not worry dear friend. It is one of many Asgardian traits to be able to consume so much food. But I fear that I have eaten the last poptart. Another!" he shouted.

_Uh,_ Steve thought, _I'm glad I'm not in charge of the food supplies._

"Are you adressing me?"

_JARVIS_

"Be greeted JARVIS. I fear that we have run out of poptarts. May I have more?"

"Since it is a Sunday you will have to wait until tomorrow. All large packages are to be delivered only during weekdays."

"That is most unfortunate. Do we have anything similar?"

"I do not believe tha-"

"Heey, Point Break," interrupted Tony, "Ate all the sugar already? Man, you could out-eat Goku..."

Stark had entered the room, looking at the scene in front of him. Thor was making the saddest puppy face ever (Tony guessed it was because of the poptarts). And his entrance must've startled Steve, since he dropped his mug in surprise, thus spilling hot coffee on his lap.

The confused Captain stood up and kept on mumbling Dear god stuff.

"Sorry Stevo," started Tony, "Stevio. But after all those years in the ice I guess that some hot coffee'll do your body good." he added.

"Do not be embarassed, Son of Rogers," started Thor, "for breaking this vase that stores coffee seems to be obligatory. I broke one only days after my arrival here."

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve had finished cleaning his trousers.

"Sorry, uh.. I ruined your napkin." said Steve.

"Oh stop it, you goody-two-Steve. JARVIS will take care of that. I actually came here to ask Thor a favor."

Thor's gaze switched from Steve to Tony. He slowly stood up and started approaching Tony, his sadness over the last poptart completely forgotten.

"So, Man of Iron. What is it that concerns you?" asked Thor.

"It's not a what. More of a who. Your little bro."

"You dare speak of Loki as little? He is my brother and he is a Frost Giant! He shall not be-"

"Hey, hey Thor! I meant little as in younger."

"Oh, my sincerest apologies then, Man of Iron. I am still not accustomed to the Midgardian way of speaking."

Steve was getting pretty uncomfortable, so he just mumbled an excuse none of the pair seemed to hear and vanished. Steve's only goal now was finding the washing room.

Tony looked back as the door closed and made his way up on the counter. He jumped on it and went through his hair with his left hand.

"You do know that your brother has not left his crib in little over 3 days. So, tell me. What's going on?"

"Oh, leave him be. Even as a child on Asgard there were times when he stayed in his room for weeks and would not come out. Only mother was allowed inside."

"Oh, but I think that he's quite over his tween rebel days. Do you think he might be upset because of the movie we watched?"

"I do not believe that is the reason. I noticed that he enjoyed himself during the movie."

"So weird. Plus, I can't seem to find this book that Pepper gave me. She's so attached to it, she'll strangle me if I lost it."

Tony jumped off the counter and took a can of soda from the fridge. With the sound of the can being opened he cursed loudly, as he had spilled soda all over his pants. _First Steve, now me,_ Tony thought, _what is it with the drinks here?_ He followed Steve into the washing room.

Thor was left alone. He decided to eat some more before leaving the room to find Loki.

***

Loki was sleeping like a princess. There were sings of weeping on his face and his hands clutched the soft pillow beside him. He moved a little, thus asccidentally throwing the blanket off his bed.

The light in his room was practically non-existent, until the door slowly opened and a large figure appeared.

Thor.

He started to look around for clues as to why Loki hadn't emerged from his room in the last couple of days. The room was obviously as clean as possible - Loki was not one to have a dirty room. Then again, he didn't have much stuff in it either. Just basic clothes and a notebook.

Thor's eyes then stopped on the floor beside Loki's bed. A page from the notebok had been torn out. Thor slowly picked up the page, all while letting out barely audible breaths. Loki let out a soft moan, making Thor flinch - he almost fell (had Loki been awake he would have found it _very_ amusing). The whole scene was kind of comedic. Thor sighed and secured the page int his pocket. He knew that Loki could not feel the cold, yet he still covered him with the blanket that had fallen down. Restraining himself from giving Loki a kiss on the forehead, he carefully exited the room, giving Loki one last look before closing the door.

After half an hour the blanket was on the floor yet again.

***

Thor sat on the couch and looked thoroughly confused. He shot blank stares at the floor and brought his right hand up to rub his temples.

He threw the note on the glassy round table beside the couch and then brought his hands together. His fingers intervened and he put them on his lap. There were sounds coming from the hall and they were closer every second. As the door opened, Thor stood up in a stoic pose.

Tony Stark entered the room.

"What is it now, Thor? Look, if it's about the poptarts - you just have to wait until tomorrow, big guy. No need to-"

"It is about Loki. I have found out what bothers him. This was in his room." he handed the piece of paper to Tony.

Annoyance left Tony's face, his eyes suddenly filled with worry. He had read the note.

"What does this even mean?" Tony asked.

"I had hoped that you would clear this up."

There was silence for about 5 minutes. Thor seemed tense and Tony went back to feeling annoyed.

"Man, I am sooo annoyed right now. I swear I heard the name John Green before. I think Pepper knows him."

He took out his phone and dialled her number.

"Then we must immediately speak to Lady Pepper. We must not waste any time."

"Thank you captain Obvious. I'm already calling her."

After the fifth ring, Tony has almost given up - he knew that Pepper always (well, almost always) answered her phone after the second ring. Half a second later, Tony got his answer.

"Hi.. Yes, I know. I promised I wouldn't bother you.. But... Yes, I'm sorry... It's an emergency. Kind of. Could you please explain who John Green is? No, I'm not kidding. Wait. He-hello?"

Thor looked angrier by the second.

"I can't believe she hung up on me!"

Tony looked at the phone screen with disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening. He opened his mouth to say something but Thor beat him to it.

"Look, Man of Iron. I do not care for your petty excuses. I demand that someone explains to me who this human is. I will not suffer watching my brother in pain!"

There was a legit thunder in Thor's eyes.

"Hey, buddy, look, Pepper was really mad at me. This is her day off - she had it planned weeks ahead. And when I asked her about that Green guy, she got really angry. She was like: _You would've known who he is, if you were actually considerate enough to appreciate my affection,_ " Tony looked even more confused now, "what is going on? Am I on drugs or something. Man, I knew I should've googled it."

"Who's on drugs?" asked Darcy while just entering the room. She tried to sound funny until she realized that there was obviously some serious conversation going on here.

"Hey, why are you peeps so gloomy?"

She walked to the couch and wanted to lay down, but was stopped by Thor.

"Lady Darcy, do you by any chance know who John Green is?" asked Thor seriously.

Darcy looked shocked. Well, if one could say that. First she was shocked. Then she laughed like an old crazy lady. Tony and Thor were dumbfounded. Tony was also a bit scared.

"Oh my god, you did not just say that." started Darcy. She needed air. Air. Air. She had laughed too hard for too long. She took slow breath to calm herself down. She sat down on the couch.

"Well, boys, this is how it is.." she began to explain step by step who this person was. And she also assured Thor that he was harmles whatsoever. The pair had shown her the note from Loki and she immediately knew what to do.

"You guys are so stupid. Every tumblr girl knows who he is and yet I have to explain everything to you? Oh god, look - Loki read this guy's book! It's obvious that he's pissed about the book! Man, I cried 2 days straight after reading it." she exclaimed and threw the note in the air where it floated for a while.

"Now it makes sense.." said Tony.

"What?" asked Thor and Darcy in unison.

"Why I couldn't find my book. Why Pepper was mad. Everything. Pepper gave me the book as a gift - and Loki took it. That's why John Green sounded so familiar to me and why Pepper went all Hulk on me over the phone. God, I'm so stupid. I left the book at the library - that's where he must've taken it."

"Uh, relationship drama. Not my style," said Darcy, "but also... When Loki attacked New York - all it took for us to stop him was John Green's bestseller?" Darcy added while scratching her head. She made herself laugh with the last comment.

"Oh my god you guys! All we needed was John Green. Not Thor, Cap, Iron Man, Bruce... Freaking John Green! Now, I need coffee. To the kitchen!" Darcy hopped out of the room, Thor following her.

"Lady Darcy! Please, would you help my brother?" Thor asked.

"Help? What kind of help are you talking about," asked Darcy,"because I seriously need coffee now." explained Darcy.

"Do not evade my question, Lady Darcy. I am serious. Since you have also read the book, could you go talk to my brother? As a favor? I would not ask you this if I were not sure."  

"Okay, big guy. But still, wouldn't it be better if you went? You two are brothers, I think he'll be more accepting of you.."

"I am sure that you are currently the better choice. You know the book and also - I am sure that Loki would be furious with me for going in his room without his permission. He would surely refuse my presence."

"Good enough for me." Tony nodded at Darcy and Thor offered to walk her to Loki's room.

"Look, look , I'll do it, just, please... Don't tell Jane. She totally hates the book for some odd reason."

"It is a done deal, Lady Darcy. Now let us proceed to his room."

***

A knock on the door. Two knocks. And a third one. Loki opened his eyes, feeling not nearly enough rested. He put the pillow over his head - he'd give anything to get the Asgardian equivalent of aspirin.

"Go away, Thor!" he shouted.

Another knock.

_God,_ he thought, _I could not have gotten a denser brother._ He stood up and made his way to the door.

"I told you to go away, Th-" he stopped as he saw who was really behind the door.

"Um, hi?" smiled Darcy.

Loki rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"You're not Thor..."

"Of course I'm not, dummy. Can I come in?"

Loki felt slightly alarmed. He was confused but something in his gut told him to let her in.

"You are free to enter." he pointed to the inside with his hand.

Darcy stepped in and look around.

"I am sorry for the mess, I was still sleeping just seconds ago. I can make the bed if you wish to sit down." Loki offered.

"No need for that, I like me a messy bed. It feels more homey."

"Is there anything particular you want from me?"

"What? Why would you think that? Can't I just come here to say hello to my favorite Frost Giant?"

"I am the only Jotun you know."

"Doesn't really matter. You're still my favorite." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am confused as to why you came to visit me." explained Loki. It was not until that moment that Darcy realized how beautiful Loki's eyes were.

"Look, your brother.. He was worried about you."

"I do not need you coming here upon Thor's wishes." Loki had gotten agitated. "You may leave now."

"I know you read The Fault in our Stars!" Darcy shouted.

Darcy thought he was going to murder her, but destiny obviously had other plans for her. Actually, she knew this girl called Destiny in high school. And destiny definitely had special plans for Destiny, since she got pregnant in her senior year. But that's not important right now.

Loki was expressionless for a minute. He furrowed his brows and put his lips together so they became white.

"Do not think, even for a second, that a book has made me weak, mortal."

His voice was calm, full of intent. She did not expect it to turn out like this.

"Explain to me how you know this, Lady Darcy. Are you spying on me?"

"What, you think I went all voyeur on you? You've got to be kidding me."

"I do not kid, mortal."

"Oh, so now I'm a mortal again. Look, I just, I saw you reading it in the library some time ago and I thought -"

"You thought wrong. That book means nothing to me."

"Then why haven't you left the room in more that 3 days?" Darcy demanded.

"Mere coincidence. I have grown bored of the people here."

"Don't give me that. You read that book and you freaking loved it. And it made you cry like a baby. And now you're all upset because Augustus died."

"Don't talk like that!" screamed Loki at the top of his lungs.

"A-ha! I knew it!"

"And what will you make of it, mortal? Does it amuse you to watch other people's pain? Do you feel better now that you have completely made a fool out of me by making me feel this, this.. this damned humiliation?"

Darcy hugged Loki.

***

"Do you think Loki attacked her? They've been in there for quite a while." stated Tony.

"My brother would never harm Lady Darcy. But I am worried that she might have upset him."

"So, what? Now we wait? I want to know what's going on. Let's break into the room."

"Man of Iron, we cannot just break into my brother's room!"

"Technically it's my room, since I basically own this place, but whatever. Let's just break in."

"I am not so convinced it is a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Point Break, what's a guy got to do to have some fun around here? It's my room anyway. I'm going."

"You are right, Man of Iron. We should check on them."

***

Loki's bed was still not made. In fact, the whole room seemed to be messy. The cause of that were probably the two people right in the middle of a heated make out session.

Our favorite God of Mischief was pushed up against the wall, his hands exploring Darcy's curves underneath her clothes. Her polka-dot jumper was pushed up almost up to her breasts, revealing a small tattoo on her white abdomen. She clearly enjoyed Loki's long and slender fingers, kissing him even more passionately when he moved his hands to the lower part of her body. But she was as lustful as he was, having discarded of Loki's silk pyjama top a long, long time ago.

So engulfed in one another, they needed a couple of seconds to notice that they weren't alone in the room anymore.

"Well, this is certainly a sight I'll never forget." complained Tony.  

Loki and Darcy stopped their probably new favorite past-time activity, still breathing heavily against each other.

"Brother! I rejoice over your feeling better!"

Thor had the biggest smile ever on his face. Not perverted, but showing genuine happines for his brother, which seems about thorish enough for him.

Loki emitted a barely audible laugh and turned to face his brother and Stark. He gave off a calm vibe, his eyes full of content and passion.

"I'm happy for ya', Lokes. Really, look, Thor and I won't disturb you anymore," announced Tony, "come on, Thor, buddy,  let's go find you some sweets."

He took Thor's hand, as if he were a small child, and guided him out of the room.

"What a fine day this has become! Loki is well and now I shall have more sweets..."

Thor's voice slowly disappeared in the hall, leaving Darcy and Thor's brother all alone again.

"You know, Loki, I think I've never been so happy just over someone reading a book."

"Lady Darcy, I'd love to continue this chat, but I'd much prefer to continue where we left off..." expressed Loki, a slight grin showing on his face.

The bed creaked some seconds later and somehow, if that was even possible, somehow - it got even messier.  

                                                

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Just so you know.


End file.
